


Curls

by CB_Magique



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB_Magique/pseuds/CB_Magique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While spending some peaceful quality time together, Riku gives Sora an interesting new hairstyle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's going on in my mind, I don't know why this is happening but I have been sleep-deprived, art-spoilt, and had an awesome Harry Potter party instead of having a Valentine's Day. In other words, awesome. I've also recently thought about braiding, hand curling, and other hand-to-hair related intimacy and kinks so I wrote something stupid and drabbly for my OTP (don't judge me). 
> 
> This also went up on ff.net and it's just as stupid there as it is here.

The heat hazes the day so much that the horizon becomes fuzzy. If Sora lets his eyes relax the line waxes in and out of existence so all that lies in the distance is a gradient of blue shades. He shifts uncomfortably. It's humid and everything under the sun is hot. The sand could burn the skin right off the soles of his feet or even melt the rubber on his shoes. The sticky air holds him in a stifling embrace that his impulsive twitching is a bid to be released from.

At least under the shade of the paupu tree the sand is cool but the air is still uncomfortably warm and he's lying in Riku's lap, arms draped over his thighs as he leans back onto his belly like an armchair. Riku's fingers soothingly card through his hair, twisting and twirling his locks absentmindedly. It's too hot right now to do much more than that. In fact, it's too hot to be sharing heat like this but the comfort of being so close and so calm soothes the heat on their sweaty, sandy bodies.

It's just them, lying together in silence until footsteps thud across the bridge and a pair of pink shoes appears in front of them.

"Hey you guys—whoa!" Kairi exclaims and her eyebrows shoot up towards her hairline. Sora and Riku languidly spare her puzzled looks, too lazy in the heat to even make energetic expressions. "Riku, what did you do to Sora's hair?!"

Riku blinks and actually looks down for the first time in a long while. He'd been staring at the horizon with the spiky-haired boy but when he looks down at the hair twisted around his index fingers his eyebrows do the same thing Kairi's did. Riku had unconsciously gone over Sora's entire scalp, twisting and wringing those spikes until they aren't spikes anymore so much as springs. Sora reaches up to feel the result, gingerly squeezing his sudden perm, and then shakes his head vigorously. Only that doesn't cause them to spring back, just lengthens a few of them out so now it curls wildly and uneven in all directions. Kairi and Riku both laugh at the bouncing mess.

"Will it go back to normal?" she asks.

"Knowing Sora's hair, it'll be back by tomorrow morning," Riku chuckles.

"Yeah, but what am I going to do before then?" Sora pouts. Neither of them has an answer for him and they both just giggle. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Your mums are worried about you. Since it got so hot they want you both inside at home. But you look like you're managing."

"I wonder what my mum would think if she saw this," Sora mutters, tugging at a loosened ringlet dangling over his forehead.

"Maybe moving will be worth it just to see her face," Riku smirks. He leans forward and around to kiss Sora on the cheek. "If it means anything, I think it looks pretty cool."

Sora turns around in Riku's lap and throws one arm over Riku's shoulder, kissing him deeply. Kairi giggles and shakes her head.

"You guys... I'll admit, it feels really strange to see you like that and that's even after all of the strange stuff we've seen."

"Gee, thanks Kairi!" Sora says.

The three of them laugh together, despite that.


End file.
